But This Love is Ours
by colieesunshine
Summary: Hermione is beginning to think she is hopeless with men. When she comes across an old classmate, things change. It's not an easy relationship, but she is willing to do whatever it takes. *Post-War. *Loosely based off 'Ours' by Taylor Swift. Read&Review.
1. Chapter One

So I was driving in my car the other day and 'Ours' by Taylor Swift came onto my playlist. As I was obnoxiously singing to the lyrics, I started paying a little more attention to what they were actually saying. First thought (as dorky as this sounds) was "This would make an awesome 'Dramione' (I hate that term) fanfic!" I hate songfics, so the lyrics aren't going to be posted anywhere. You'll figure it out.  
>This isn't a 'full story'! It's a 'parts story'. There aren't really chapters, it's just a little too long to be a one-shot.<br>**A/N: I don't own annny of these characters. They are all out of J.K. Rowling's mind.. (even if I'm tweaking them a little bit!)**

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as I rode up the elevator system to my office. <em>Another monotonous day at work,<em> I thought, trying to contain the exhausted sigh threatening to escape my mouth. I had a hundred things on her mind, a hundred things I would rather be doing…

_I need to feed Crookshanks.  
>I need to clean the house.<br>I need to go grocery shopping.  
>I need to owl Ginny.<br>I need to buy James a birthday present. _

The list went on. Of course, they were all trivial things, but they were more enticing to think about than what new methods should be taken into consideration when improving the relationship between Goblins and Wizards.

I wasn't alone in the elevator. There were other Ministry employees occupying the space around me. They stared vacantly off into the distance, very clear there wasn't a thought in their mind.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Again, I rolled my eyes at the nasally voice informing me I had reached my destination. _Terrific._

I stepped carefully out of the elevator before it rushed off to deliver the rest of the occupants to their offices. I stopped at the entrance for a second, collecting myself. I was about to walk though those doors and have to fake a happy face. I was going to have to make all of those witches and wizards believe I love my job, and that there isn't anything I'd rather be doing. _I hate this._

I shook the thought out of my head and opened the doors to the department.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger! I have the paperwork you requested this morning. It's waiting for you on your desk. Also, you have a meeting at ten-thirty and I have a message for you from Mr. Potter!"

"Good morning, Lucinda. Please, I've told you a hundred times, please call me Hermione, and thank you, I will make sure everything is tended to." I shook my head at my easily excited secretary.

"Let me know if you need anything, Ms. Granger!"

The thought of being called "Ms. Granger" for the rest of my life as almost as depressing as the thought of actually having to be called "Ms. Granger" for the rest of my life. It was no secret around the ministry that I was still single. After the war, everyone anticipated the 'Fantastic Four' getting together: Harry and Ginny and Ron and I.

Well, Gin and Harry lived up to their expectations. They were currently married with one darling little boy and another on the way. Ginny was the cutest little stay-at-home mom, attending to anything her four year old son wanted and keeping the cozy little house clean. Harry, no surprise, became an auror, quickly advancing to the position of "Head Auror" when little James was born and abandoning the whole "fighting for honor" complex he'd always had for deskwork.

Ron and I tried the whole relationship thing. Honestly, we wanted nothing more than to settle down after the war and be happy together. It seemed that no matter how hard we tried, it just wasn't going to happen. I wanted to go finish my last year at Hogwarts; he wanted to jump right into his career. We stayed together for a while, while I finished my classes and he went through auror training. Then, when we both officially finished, it seemed impossible for us to have a normal, adult relationship. We'd been friends for too long, not to mention with his training he was gone 9 times out of 10. It was too much to handle, so we ended it.

That was five years ago. And I've been alone ever sense.

I sat down and looked at my "To-Do" list for the day. Like Lucinda had informed me, I had a meeting at ten-thirty with Luna on a new classification of the Manticore. She and her husband insisted they had managed to reason with one, and were sure they could handle them all. I laughed at the thought. I also had twelve pages of paperwork to do regarding the Snidget and the recent boom in its population. _Wow, my job is bloody exciting._

I pushed the list and the paperwork lying on my desk out of the way and cradled my head in my hands. _I need a change. I need a change. I need something. I need anything. _

Dalihia, my scops owl, flew into my office and began lightly pecking at my head. I giggle and sat up, retrieving the tiny note attached to her foot.

_Hermione:  
>Since you ignored my first note, I'm forced to send another.<br>Don't make lunch plans. We're going out.  
>Love, Harry<em>

I scribbled back a quick reply.

_Harry:  
>I just got in! Don't get your knickers in a twist.<br>Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the usual place.  
>Hermione<em>

Harry and I would go out for weekly lunch dates. I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I used to, which was upsetting. Of course, I'd stop by the house and have dinner with their family from time to time, but it was just that: they had a family.

I know, I'm just as good as family to them, but I'm not fond of being the awkward aunt always hanging around the house because she doesn't have anywhere of her own to be. Instead, I order takeout almost every night and lounge around my flat reading. _Living the dream._

I worked tirelessly through the day, finishing my paperwork right before Luna arrived at my door.

"Hermione! How have you been? I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, giving me her trademark grin. She hadn't changed much since her years at Hogwarts. She was still the absentminded little blonde she always was. Her long silky blonde hair was pulled back into an eccentric braid. Her grey eyes were still cloudy and dazed, but she certainly had a maturity about her that didn't exist in her younger years. She was petite and walked gracefully. Her fashion sense had hardly changed.

"Oh, hello, Luna. I'm doing wonderfully," I lied. I hoped she wouldn't catch on. Luna was always one to notice that sort of thing. "How are you, dear? And Rolf?"

"We're both doing fantastic, making new discoveries daily, training new creatures! It's everything I'd always dreamed of. That's why I'm here, of course you know. Rolf and I managed to capture a Manticore, humanely of course. It's at our house right now, and it's as human and happy as you and I!" She sat down in the small chair across from me.

_Speak for yourself, Luna. _"Really? Well that's quite interesting! I'd have one of our office magizoologists head over to your place sometime this week. If all is as you say it is, we'll look more into your case," I explained. Part of me hoped she was wrong, to avoid me having to do all that extra work. _Then again, it would be something new…_

"That would be lovely, Hermione! Thank you. Now tell me, since I knew you were lying before, how are things really?" She gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. "Well, Luna. I've just been a little lonely these days, that's all."

"No wizards catching your eye?"

"Well, not around here, no. Everyone still treats me like the prude I was back at Hogwarts. Or like property of Ronald. We've been separate for three years, it's time for people to give up on that dream," I laughed.

Luna smiled at me with bright eyes. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Hermione. I can feel it."

I smiled back at her, trying to look as positive as possible. "You're probably right." Nervously I began shuffling papers around my desk. I grabbed the folder with my earlier assignment and opened the cover. "I'd love to chat some more but I really do have a lot to get done. It was nice to see you, Luna."

She got up elegantly from her chair. "It was nice to see you again, Hermione! Perhaps we can get together sometime. I'd love to hear more about how you're doing. And maybe I can tell you a little about my ever existing hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

I smiled at her innocence. Even at twenty-two, Luna was the same person she'd been at fourteen. "Absolutely, I'll owl you."

Luna left my office and I glanced at the clock. It was just past eleven and I had an hour until I was supposed to meet Harry. I'd finished my work for the morning, so I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write that letter to Ginny I'd promised her.

_Ginny,  
>I'm sorry it seems like I've been blowing you off lately. It's been a long couple of weeks. I appreciate the invitation to dinner at your house this weekend, but I'm going to have to decline this offer as well. I already promised my mum and dad I'd visit them. I promise I'll be over for James' birthday. Wouldn't miss that for the world. Give the little bugger a kiss for me. Tell him Auntie 'Mione misses him. I'm about to go out to lunch with your husband, that's why he's just giving you this letter. Don't hex him because you're upset at me.<br>I love you. Hermione_

I again, checked my clock. Eleven-thirty. I folded the parchment and tapped it with my wand, sealing it. I shoved it in the pocket of my cloak and exited my office.

"Lucinda, I'm off to lunch. I'll see you when I get back." _Not that I have any reason TO come back. _

"Okay, Ms. Granger! I will see you then!" Lucinda was a bit of a spaz, and she stumbled to the front door to open it for me.

"Thank you, Lucinda, but that was hardly necessary. Also, please call me Hermione."

"Of course, Ms. Granger!" she exclaimed and hurried back to her desk. Instead of taking the dreaded elevators again, I hurried to the nearest apparition point.

Seconds later I found myself in an alley outside of a small Italian restaurant in Muggle London. Harry and I favored this place, not only for its food but for its privacy. After the war, Harry, Ron, and I became something of celebrity status. We were all people wanted to talk about. It was terrible trying to hide from reporters from the Daily Prophet, and the breakup between Ron and I was about as public as the death of Voldemort himself. When we were in Muggle territory, we were just people; we were just two friends out to lunch.

I walked into the restaurant where I was seated at our regular table. Harry hadn't arrived yet, so they brought me a Diet Coke and a basket of breadsticks.

I caught my reflection in the tinted window. I'd certainly changed a lot since Hogwarts. I cut my long, untamable brown curls into a short, almost boyish pixie cut. I'd cut it shortly after my breakup with Ronald in an attempt to start new, but I found it much more manageable and decided to keep it short. Of course, with my bone structure I'm happy to say I don't resemble a boy what-so-ever. My once rounded features matured and became more angular, my cheeks still the most prominent. My lips rounded out even more than that had been, and were always colored naturally a dark pink. My flat was in Muggle London, just down the street from a fitness center where I spent a lot of my time. That had given me a toned, petite body.

I nibbled on the end of a breadstick and sipped my Coke until Harry walked up to the table.

"Nice of you to show up," I joked, tossing a bit of bread at him.

"Oh, hush. Sorry I'm late, got held up with a bit of office drama," he laughed, taking a drink of my soda and making a face. "I can't believe you get diet. It's disgusting."

I snatched my drink back from him and laughed. "Then don't drink it! Must be nice to have office drama. What I would do for a fiery debate about something that doesn't have to do with creature classification!"

"Your fault! You chose that profession."

I shook my head at him in a mock-disapproving fashion as a waitress walked up with a drink for Harry and a tray of food. She set the drink, as well as a plate of chicken parmesan. She then set a plate of cheese ravioli in front of me and walked off.

"Think we come here enough?" I joked, picking up my fork and stabbing a ravioli.

Harry laughed. "It's like they can read minds or something."

I shoved the cheesy noodle pouch in my mouth and savored the flavor. "It's not like we order anything else," I said after swallowing.

Harry stuffed a fork full of noodles in his mouth. "True. By the way, Ginny is pissed at you," he said with his mouth full.

"Can you at least swallow first, _Ronald," _I said mocking him. "And I know she is, that reminds me." I pulled the letter out of my pocket and placed it on the table. "Can you bring that to her?"

"Another note to get out of dinner?" he asked, giving me a questioning look.

"It's not that I don't want to see you all! It's just that… well… being around you three- soon to be four- reminds me of what I don't have."

He patted my arm and gave me a sympathetic look. I pushed my raviolis around my plate. "You'll find someone, 'Mione. I know you will. You're the brightest witch I've ever met. You're absolutely gorgeous. Just be patient."

"I'm twenty-three, Harry. I've been by myself for almost five years. You've got two children and a wife. All I have is an annoying secretary and a job I can't stand. You, Gin, and Ronald are still really my only friends, and Ron and I don't talk all that often."

"You gotta get out there, Hermione! Start dating again. There's tons of wizards at the ministry who would love a chance with you, but you always shut them down!"

"I do not shut anyone down!" I exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. I thought for a second. _Maybe I do shut people down…_

It's not like there were tons of handsome wizards knocking down my door, but there was the occasional invite out to lunch from one. _Was that their idea of flirting?_

"You're intimidating, 'Mione. You know that."

Harry jumped suddenly and removed his office coin out of his pocket. It was a bright red color, different from its usual gold color. _Red means emergency. Time to go._ I looked town at my half eaten ravioli.

"You go ahead and keep eating. I'm finished anyway. Lunch is on me," Harry said, pulling a handful of galleons out of his pocket.

"Harry, you know those don't work here," I said, giving him a questioning look.

He placed the coins back in his pocket and looked uneasy. "Right, I forgot. Uhh- I don't have any Muggle money on my right now. Would you mind handling this check? I'll get the next lunch, I promise!"

I rolled my eye. "Of course, just get back to the office before you get into trouble."

Harry picked up the letter for Ginny off the table and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Thanks for lunch, 'Mione. Keep in mind what I said, get out there." He winked and headed out of the restaurant.

I sighed and went back to pushing my ravioli around my plate. _Get out there. As if it's THAT easy. You've known who you were going to marry since you were eleven, Harry. Whatever. _

"Something wrong with your food, Granger?" a voice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to identify the source. It was a tall man, maybe 6'2", with pale-blonde hair. His face was unshaven, if only for the day, and the sexy scruff was the same color as the hair on his head. He was visibly muscular, his toned torso showing through his plain white, button down shirt and his biceps budging. His lips were thick, rounded and a color slightly off from his fair, almost porcelain skin. His eyes… those are what got me. They were a sliver grey color. I recognized them at once. However, instead of being intense and almost scary, they were kind, lighthearted, and teasing.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly somewhat guarded. I raised my hand to my hair protectively, afraid he'd make a comment about the cut. This was the first time I'd seen Draco Malfoy since my Hogwarts days, and dare I say he was looking fine.

"Knew who I was right away? I'm flattered," he joked. "With your new look, it took me almost twenty minutes to realize it was you sitting here. Of course, when Potter finally turned around to leave I had my answer. That bloke hasn't changed a bit."

I giggled a little to myself. It was true; Harry did look almost exactly the same. "You didn't answer my question, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"May I sit down for a second?" he asked, motioning to Harry's now empty chair. I nodded, unsure but curious. "Thank you. Ahh. Where do I begin?"

"Perhaps the beginning? Where you explain why in God's name you're in a restaurant in Muggle London?"

He chuckled, and I detected an actual smile on his face. No, not a smirk, a smile. "Still the same Granger, I see. Well, I'm not the same Malfoy you're accustomed too. I've changed, Hermione." I inhaled at his use of my first name. _I'm positive I've never heard him call me that before. _It was sexy. _What? Did I just call Draco Malfoy sexy?_ I pushed the thought out of my head and continued listening. "I want to apologize for the way I've treated you, for the ways I thought about you. I was ignorant, and foolish. I hate the things I called you, the things I said about you. If I could take them all back, I would. If I could take back all the things done to you because of that stupid blood prejudice that was force fed into our head, God knows I would. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

I studied his face. The smile at the beginning of his rant had vanished, and the pain he was feeling was evident. He really was sorry, that much was apparent. I started feeling remorse. I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to let him know that after all these years, I really didn't care anymore. Everything he'd done to me or said to me during our years at school really didn't matter to me. It was childish to hold grudges like that.

He took my thoughtful silence as rejection, and dropped his head. He scooted the chair out and started to rise.

"Wait, Malf-err… Draco. Uhh, please. Sit down," I stammered. I hoped I didn't sound too unsure. I saw his eyes light up for a second before he sat back down at the table. "Draco, I accept your apology, but to be honest I forgave you years ago. I really don't care about the foolish things that happened back in school. Besides, I never really took you as 'evil'. Maybe a bit of a git, but definitely not evil."

I laughed and he tugged at the left sleeve of his shirt uncomfortably. I knew what he was trying to hide, but I didn't care. I reached across the table and touched his arm, the spot where I knew the mark was hidden. Draco tensed for a second and looked up at me, confusion in his eyes.

"You aren't evil, Draco."

His shoulders relaxed a bit and he slowly moved his arms off the table. "Thanks," he mumbled and looked down at his lap.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk? We can talk then, catch up." He looked up and smiled, an answer to my question, and stood up. I placed the money for the check on the table. _It's always the same amount. _I smiled and led the way out of the restaurant.

We started walking around the streets of London in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but we both knew we were trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"I really like your hair," Draco said, speaking up first.

I smiled. "Thank you, I cut it a few years back. It's much more manageable this way."

"You did have some crazy hair back in the day," he said, nudging my side a little to let me know it was a joke.

"I really did though! Remember back in first year? It was a frizzy mess! Thank God it tamed out a bit after that!" I laughed.

"Speaking of the old days, can I tell you a secret?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded and smiled. "Well, in our fourth year, regardless of the blood prejudice we both know I had, when you strolled into the Great Hall for the Tri-Wizard Ball, I sort of…well…God this is embarrassing… I sort of developed a bit of a crush on you."

I looked up at Draco, shocked. He was staring straight ahead, a pink blush covering his cheeks. I laughed and grabbed onto his arm. He looked down at me and grinned.

"It's the truth! Everyone there that night thought you were totally snog worthy. I had to push the image of you that night out of my head every time I would insult you! That little crush might have been one of the reasons I was so harsh to you all the time."

I laughed again. "Awh, to hide your true feelings?" I joked.

Draco sighed. "Truthfully, yes! I couldn't go blowing the arsehole, Slytherin reputation I had over a crush on a Muggleborn! That just wouldn't do!"

"Whatever you say, _Malfoy_," I laughed, using his surname in reminder of the "arsehole Slytherin" he once was. I glanced down at the watch around my wrist. Technically, my lunch break was over, but walking around London with Draco Malfoy was far more entertaining that the remainder of my day at the office. Besides, I'd already finished all of my work.

"Somewhere to be? You're on your lunch break, aren't you?" Draco asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"No, well… actually, yes. I am on my lunch break, but no, I don't have anywhere to be. The 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' can do without me for the rest of the day. Besides, I quite enjoy walking around London with you." I blushed a bit at the last confession.

"Good, I'm enjoying this as well. It seems, Granger, that the old crush I was talking about earlier might not have died down like I thought it did." Draco laughed at his own confession.

I smiled and slid my hand from the spot where it was still holding his arm down into his hand. It was rough, callused from years of playing Quidditch in school. We laced out fingers together without question and kept walking. I was afraid to look up and see his facial expression at my bold act, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. _I'm holding hands with Draco Malfoy. I'm holding hands with Draco Malfoy, my former Slytherin bully. I'm holding hands with Draco Malfoy, former death eater and tormenter of all Muggleborns. I'm holding hands with Draco Malfoy, and I like it. _

"I have to be honest, Granger, this is something I never thought would happen," Draco chuckled.

I blushed and tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, only to have him tighten his grip.

"Just because I said I didn't expect it doesn't mean I don't like it."

"It was a bit bold of me to expect this would be okay," I said, lowering my head and gesturing to our hands.

"Hermione, I'm glad you did it. I wouldn't have. Especially because it's a wonder you're single. Although, at this point, even if you were married I'd probably let you hold my hand. I like this."

"You were worried about _me_ being single? Honestly Draco? Have you looked at yourself lately? Not that you weren't always an attractive man, but now you're just… you're very handsome," I said, the blush on my cheeks getting darker.

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Really, Granger, get some self esteem! I complement you and you throw it back to me." He shook his head. "Besides, there really isn't any girl I'd want to be with right now."

My heart sank a little and it must have shown.

"Any girl except you," he added, lightly nudging me with our entangled hands. I felt my spirits lift a little again.

We kept talking and walking for a while. We'd made our way through a couple of parks, down some streets and through a couple alleys, all the while discussing how things had been for the two of us.

I learned that Draco had been doing some post-war volunteer work, rebuilding destroyed areas. Not because he had to. Not because he was trying to bring up his social standing. Not because he wanted respect back. He did it because he wanted to. _Explains why his hands are so rough._

We talked about relationships. I explained the attempt and failure with Ronald. He explained Pansy and Astoria and how they had been following him around for years, hoping for a chance with him. He explained that they hadn't changed much. They still believed Muggleborns were, if not Mudbloods, still a lower species than the rest of the Wizarding world. It made me sick to hear there were still people out there with such ideals.

Draco told me that his parents had changed their ways as well. They weren't the same rude, prejudiced people that had been all his life. After the war, and after they had seen the monster Voldemort had become, they didn't want to be a part of it. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do.

After a while, we'd reached the outside of my apartment building. I stopped and looked up. Draco looked at me questioningly.

"This is my building," I explained. I decided to take him to the roof, which the building owner had transformed into a quaint, little garden. "Come with me."

I started into the building and he followed without question. The lobby was busy, and Draco and I crammed ourselves into the crowded elevator. As the elevator ascended, I heard Draco chuckle.

"What?" I whispered, wondering what was so funny.

He leaned down and pressed his lips close to my ear. "Look at all these people. It's like they haven't a clue what is going on."

I laughed. "Those are my exact thoughts every time I ride one of these."

Everyone had piled out of the elevator by the time we reached our desired floor. The doors opened to the small rooftop garden. I walked over to the bench and sat down. Draco, after looking around for a second, followed and sat beside me.

"I love it up here. I bring books up every night after work to read. No one comes up here, which is amazing to me," I said, ranting slightly.

"You really are just the same, Granger," Draco said with a chuckle. I looked up to find him gazing down at me. I blushed.

"I'm not exactly the same, Draco. I've changed quite a bit. I'm far more independent than I was during my younger years. I spend quite a bit more time alone than I used to as well."

"Why is that?" he asked, draping his arm around my shoulder.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I stayed sort of anti-social. I really only spend time with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. I usually find an excuse to get out of it though."

"Why would you want to avoid your friends?"

I hesitated for a second, unsure if I should be honest and answer his question. He started rubbing small circles with his thumb on my arm. I decided to open up fully to him. "I don't like to feel alone. And as strange as this sounds, I feel more alone when I'm with them. Ronald is so in love with his career, he is basically in a relationship as it is. Harry and Ginny… they're just so happy together, so in love, so perfect. They already have one little boy, and Gin's pregnant with number two. I want that. I just- I just don't know where to find that I guess."

"For some people it's in the place we'd least expect it," Draco said.

My heart jumped a little at his words. _Does he mean himself? _Part of me hoped that he did. _What am I thinking? This isn't even a date. We've hardly spent an entire day together! You know how Draco Malfoy is. Don't get your hopes up._

"Hermione?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes?"

There was a long pause. The silence wasn't awkward. I could hear the trees moving with the breeze. I could hear birds chirping. I could tell by the sun it was around four o'clock, maybe five. I felt at peace, just sitting on a bench on my roof, Draco's arms wrapped around me.

"Would- would you let me… kiss you?" he finally asked. I could hear the worried hesitation in his voice. My stomach flipped upside down and all those butterflies I thought had died years ago suddenly came back to life.

I looked up at Draco, wondering how to answer. Inside, I was screaming yes, but I didn't want to seem desperate. Not to mention, I was scared.

This was the boy who had made my childhood hell. And yes, he'd apologized. Yes, he swore he'd changed. Yes, I had forgiven him. But he was "The Slytherin Sex God". He was "Mr. Bad Boy". He was everything a girl should be afraid of.

I looked directly into his eyes and smiled. I tried to close the distance between us a little, giving him an okay. He smiled, and I detected a little fear in his eyes too. He inched closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips. I didn't want to close distance between us; I wanted him to take care of that himself. My breath hitched for a second, and with that Draco took the opportunity. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and in that moment, I felt my entire body catch on fire.

Not literal fire, of course, but I knew the blush that usually just tinted my cheeks was engulfing my entire body. My stomach took on the role of an Olympic gymnast. Just this simple kiss was better than any kiss I'd had my entire life.

Draco pulled away, but not far. His forehead rested against mine. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he'd try for a second kiss.

And he did. This one was more passionate than the first. He raised his hand to my cheek and held onto my face, almost as if he was afraid I'd pull away. I raised my hands and placed them on his chest. I could feel the muscles I'd assumed were there at the beginning of the day.

He kissed me with an urgency I didn't expect. It was rough, but gentle at the same time. I could feel his tongue softly asking for entrance at my lips. I gently opened my mouth, giving him the okay to explore. Our tongues tangled together in our mouths, perfectly in rhythm. At that moment, it was like nothing else mattered. I wasn't snogging _Draco Malfoy. _I was snogging Draco, the boy I'd known for years but least expected.

We pulled apart and embraced. "Wow," I said quietly to myself.

Draco chuckled. "I never thought I'd be in this position with you, Granger. But I can honestly say that I hope we find ourselves here more often."

I laughed and gently pushed his chest. Becoming a little confident, I teased him. "Maybe if you're lucky." I stood up from the bench and made my way back to the elevator entrance.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To my loft," I said sweetly.

"Uhh, am I supposed to follow you?"

"Nope!"

"Well, when can I see you again?" he asked, sounding worried that I wouldn't want whatever we were becoming to continue.

I walked back towards him and smiled. I cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. _Who is this girl and what has she done with Hermione?_ I asked myself. Then I walked gracefully back to the elevator, stepped inside and left Draco sitting on the roof alone and confused.

_If I don't get an owl by tonight, I'll send him one myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Part two is in the works. I'm about halfway done. This is going to be a one-shot but its super long. I hope you're enjoying it. REVIEW. XOXO. <strong>


	2. Chapter Two

SOOOO I'm thinking of turning this into a whole story, because I keep getting new ideas. Leave your feelings on that in the reviews. It probably won't be an incredibly long story, but at least a few chapters. Thanks my beautiful three reviewers. New favorites. 3  
>Anyway, you can start reading now.<br>**A/N: I don't own annny of these characters. They are all out of J.K. Rowling's mind.. (even if I'm tweaking them a little bit!)**

* * *

><p>I stumbled around my bathroom, slipping around on the wet floor. I needed to find something to wear, and fast. I'd taken a quick, eight and a half minute shower, practically fell out of the tub, dripped water through my entire house, and basically destroyed my closet.<p>

I ran to the mirror and started applying a fresh, light layer of makeup. I used a little liner, some light brown shadow, mascara, and applied a bit of gloss to my naturally colored lips. I stared at my hair for a while, deciding if I should dress it up. Deciding there wasn't much to do with it, I brushed it down flat and stepped back to view myself as a whole.

I was wearing a simple white lace dress, t-shirt cut at the top and flowing all the way to my mid thighs. I put on nude tights and a pair of nude heels, barely four inches tall. At 5'6", I hardly needed to be any taller. My outfit was simple, casual, yet formal. It didn't necessarily scream out, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger", but it let people know who I'd become.

I sat down onto my bed and checked my clock. It was 8:10. I picked up the neatly rolled piece of parchment off my bedside table. I re-read it again, for the hundredth time.

_Granger,  
>I don't know quite what happened earlier, but I sure as hell won't stand for it.<br>I'm picking you up at 8:15, sharp. Be ready, because I'm taking you out even if you aren't.  
>D.M.<em>

Just reading though the letter again made my heart jump. At that moment, I was feeling every emotion I possibly could.

Happiness; I was going on an actual date with Draco Malfoy. He was brilliant, funny, charming, and bloody hell was he good looking.

Excitement; I had never wanted anything more than I wanted this.

But most of all fear; I was going on a date with Draco Malfoy, and I had never wanted anything more than I wanted this. I was terrified I wouldn't be good enough. I was terrified this was all some vicious joke. I was terrified I would end up heartbroken. Because as pathetic as it was, after hardly one day,

I was starting to fall for Draco Malfoy.

And that made me feel nauseous.

I pulled out my wand and muttered a quick, "_Scourgify_" to clean my disastrous bedroom, placed my wand back into my handbag and walked into the sitting room of my loft. It was decorated in plain, neutral colors, mainly clay browns and pale yellows. I was just about to sit down on my couch when my doorbell rang. I checked the clock. 8:15. _Dammit. Right on time._ I wanted an excuse to tease him.

I walked slowly to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood Draco Malfoy, looking handsome as ever.

"Whoooo eees iiit?" I said, drawing out every word in a sing-song manner.

"Santa Clause, Happy Christmas," he joked back.

I opened the door and glanced over him. He was dressed in black dress slacks and a white dress shirt, similar to the one he had been wearing earlier, just more formal. He had on a thin black tie and was wearing original Chuck Taylors. I giggled at the casual touch to his outfit. He hadn't shaved off the scruff covering his chin in the morning, which was something I was more than okay with. "You don't look a thing like Santa," I joked, grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Well, well, Granger, inviting a man before dinner. This seems a little bold, even for you," he said, leaning in. He gave me a soft, sweet kiss before pulling away and chuckling.

"Still seems a little weird, doesn't it?" I asked.

"But a good weird," he smiled.

"What is on the agenda for tonight, Mister Malfoy?" I asked, innocently grabbing his hands and swinging them with mine.

"We're about to apparate. Three, two, one-" and we were off.

A split second later, we were standing in the middle of a meadow. There was a table, covered with a white cloth and nice dishes. A glass vase with white roses took the place at the center. Two chairs were placed at the table. Charmed candles were lit and suspended around us, lighting the field just enough to see a short distance away. It was beautiful.

"Draco," I gasped.

He chuckled and led me over to the table. He pulled my chair out and I sat down. "I'm glad you like it."

He sat in the chair across from me and tapped the table with his wand. Bringing me back to my years at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's magically appearing dinners, a lavish meal appeared suddenly on the table. Directly in front of me was a plate of cheese ravioli. I giggled.

"You never got to finish yours from earlier, perhaps this will suffice," he smiled. Along with the ravioli, there were vegetables of all sorts, a plate with a steak on it, a small white cake, a bowl of strawberries, and a smaller bowl of whipped topping. Draco reached for the steak. "I mean, I hope you don't mind that I sort of decided for you."

I giggled again. "What you may not know about me, Malfoy, is pasta is my favorite dish. I'll eat it anytime, anyday. Thank you."

Draco smiled and looked a little relieved. "Good. I hope you like it." He continued to stuff his plate with random things from the table and I took a bite of the meal in front of me.

It was delicious. Normally I was partial to the ravioli from the restaurant, but this was to die for. "Draco!" I gasped. "Where did you get this?"

He blushed. "I, uh… I made it."

"Are you joking? It's probably the best dish I've ever eaten in my entire life!" That was a true statement. My parents had never been the greatest cooks, and although the food served to us at Hogwarts was grand, it didn't even compare to the delicacy I'd just placed in my mouth.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you can cook better than I can," he mumbled, still bushing and looking at his lap.

"Actually, not even close." I laughed and nudged his leg with my toe to get his attention. "I can't cook to save my life."

He smiled and reached across the table for my hand. I accepted that offer, placing mine lightly in his. "Why does that surprise me?"

"Because I'm absolutely fantastic at everything else."

Draco threw his head back in laughter. I grinned. "Oh, we'll just have to see about that," was all he said before releasing my hand and shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

"How do you think people are going to react?" I asked, cutting a ravioli in half so I wouldn't look like a total slob shoving it in my mouth whole.

"When they hear I took you on a candlelit date?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know how my lot will react. I suppose it depends on whether or not Potter and Weasel have changed their opinions of me."

"I suppose Ginny will be the most understanding. But _Harry_ and _Ron_ might need a little convincing. It's not like they hate you or anything. Actually, they haven't mentioned you in quite some time," I replied, making sure I added emphasis to their names.

"Ginny frightens me," he confessed with a little bit of defeat.

"Really? Someone actually frightens the great Draco Malfoy?" I joked.

"Well, you frighten me a bit… but the She-Weasel is known to have a bit of a temper."

I laughed, ignoring his rude nickname for my friend. "She can be quite scary," I agreed. "Should I have anything to worry about with your friends?"

Draco shook his head. "You shouldn't. I mean, the war changed us all. The friends I used to have and still keep in contact with have moved on from their prejudiced ideals. I think the most you'd have to worry about is the snarky 'Brightest Witch of Our Age' comment."

I tried giving him my greatest 'Draco Malfoy' smirk. "But I am the brightest witch of our age."

He grinned and shook his head. "And I thought I was supposed to be the arrogant one. What am I going to do with you?"

"Pass me the peas," I smiled.

We made decent small talk for a while, finishing our meals. I had finished off two glasses of wine, Draco drinking three. There was never an awkward moment. Things were amazing.

After dinner was finished, Draco spread a blanket out on the grass a little ways from the table. I slipped off my heels and sat down while Draco retrieved the cake, strawberries, and the cream. He poured us both another glass of wine, dumped the berries and cream over the cake, and handed me a fork. The two of us sat on the blanket, talking, drinking, and feeding each other cake for the longest time.

"Why now, Draco?" I asked after swallowing a piece of cake he'd just placed in my mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this happening now? You and me? This is random, and absolutely cliché. 'The badboy from school gets together with the class brainiac'. How many times has this story been written?"

Draco stayed quiet for a second. He laid down on his back, gazing up at the stars. "I don't think it's 'The badboy gets together with the brainiac'. I think it's 'Draco Malfoy gets together with Hermione Granger'. And that, love, is a story that nobody could have predicted. Well, except for Blaise. He always knew I had the hotts for you." There was another brief moment of silence and he ran a hand through his silky hair. "As for why now? I was never the type to say what's on my mind. And with that, what was in my heart may as well have not even existed. I saw you sitting in that restaurant this afternoon. You looked more beautiful than I'd remembered. And I knew that if I didn't say something to you now, I never would have gotten another chance. I never would have been anything more than that death eater git that went to school with you. And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I never tried."

I let him finish his rant and I threw the plate with the cake aside. I threw myself onto him and kissed him with more passion than I'd ever kissed someone with in my life. It was sweet, nothing too forceful, but meaningful.

He rolled me over, taking control. My hands found their way around his neck as he slid one arm around my middle, using the other to steady himself. My lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance. Our mouths worked in perfect motion until he pulled away.

"I'm going to take that as I've answered your question?" he chuckled.

"Come back," I moaned and pulled him back down to my lips. Kissing him was the most magnificent feeling in the entire world. Draco left my lips and started kissing down my jaw line, working his way to the base of my neck. He kissed slowly, trailing his mouth across my collarbone, leaving a tingling feeling wherever he touched. Each kiss had rendered me speechless. I could feel myself involuntarily arching into him, pressing our bodies closer together. I could feel just how much he wanted me. He started sucking gently on my chest, near my collarbone, surely leaving his mark. His hands moved gently to my breasts.

I pulled his head gently back to my level and kissed his lips softly. "Draco, I'm sorry."

He groaned, understanding what I was talking about, and rolled off. "Got a bit carried away there, didn't I?"

"No, not at all. I wasn't doing much to stop it," I said, blushing.

Draco snaked his arm under me and pulled me in so I was snuggled against his chest. He kissed the top of my head lightly. "I should have known better. It's only our first date."

"For the record, you're an incredible kisser," I laughed.

He chuckled. "I can say the same to you, Granger. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Excuse me, I may have been a bit of a prude back in school, but I'm certainly a different person now!" I gasped, faking insulted.

"So are you saying 'Miss Gryffindor Princess' has a bit of a reputation about her now?"

"Well not one of the 'Slytherin Sex God' here," I joked back.

He laughed again. "So tell me, Granger, what kind of a reputation do you, in fact, have?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," I replied somewhat definitively. It's not like I'd been with tons of people. Quite the contrary. I'd only kissed three boys in my life, including Draco. One had been a muggle boy named Alexander. I'd met him in France over a summer at home. And of course, the only other was Ronald. As far as anything further than that went, I'd lost everything to Ron. _Not that it was the most pleasurable time of my life. _I giggled at my own thought and blushed. _I wonder if the 'Sex God's' reputation has any truth to it._

"I see," he smirked. "I'll find out."

"Good luck," I smiled at him.

Draco checked the watch on his wrist. "It's getting pretty late. How about I take you home?"

I stood up off the blanket and extended a hand out to him. He graciously accepted it and, with a lot of his own assistance, I pulled him to his feet. "I'll go home on one condition."

"And what is your one condition?" he asked.

I slipped my heels back on and grabbed my bag. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

Draco grabbed my hands and in a second we were back in my loft. He grabbed me aggressively, protectively, around the middle and pulled me into a deep kiss. After finally running out of breath, he pulled away and gave me a light kiss on the head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP. Full length story. Couple of chapters. Let me know. Review and shiiiit. I hope you're liking it. :)<strong>


End file.
